


Down Not Out

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, JayTim Week 2016, M/M, Romance, Wingfic, bruised and battered, hurt tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going fine, then someone sneaks up behind him and he ends on up on the ground. His wings are broken and his skin is bruised, but Jason is there to save him and help him heal.<br/>-----------<br/>Day Five of JayTim Week 2016: Bruised and Battered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Not Out

He didn’t expect the hit from behind. Everything had been going smoothly leading up to that point. Tim had managed to sneak in through the air vents and get the drop on the meeting of some of Black Mask’s most trusted higher ups. He’d knocked all except for four of them out, when something hard came down right in the middle of his back. The pain was instantaneous as his wings crumpled easily under whatever they had used to hit him. Through the pain, he could hear the sound of his hollow bones shattering echo through the room like a gun going off.

His body hit the ground in a useless heap as the pain shot through his body from his back to every pain receptor he had. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as the shock of what happened started to hit his body hard. The room around him started to swim in and out of his view until most of his vision was full of black patches. Someone above him laugh right before a heavy booted foot came down right where his wings attached to his back.

A wave of pain and nausea rolled through Tim’s body like a tsunami and nearly had him blacking out from the intensity of it. Another laugh broke through the fog of pain that had enveloped Tim’s senses and left him broken on the floor. He was sure another boot was going to slam down on his destroyed wings, but the sound of gunshots filling the air stopped all the laughter. Screaming replaced it, then everything went completely silent. Tim blinked his eyes desperately in the hopes it would clear up the darkness, but the world remained stubbornly blank around him.

Gentle hands shook his shoulders causing the broken bones to move in the process and more pain to shoot through him. The shaking immediately stopped, then large hands carefully began to run over Tim’s body until they reach his wings. A scream ripped out of Tim’s throat and the need to throw up hit him so hard he nearly did. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to breathe through the intense pain lighting his body on fire. The same gentle hands started rubbing the spot right above Tim’s wings in slow, comforting circles without too much pressure.

After several minutes of delicate comforting, the hand moved away from Tim’s back and to the cheek that wasn’t pressed into the floor. Their thumb wiped away the tears that had fallen, then rested on the bump of his cheekbone where he knew a fresh bruise was blossoming. Something that sounded suspiciously like humming reached Tim’s ears and had he trying to blink his eyes one more time in the hopes his vision would clear. A familiar tuft of white hair popped into Tim’s view and immediately had Tim feeling better about the whole situation. If there was anyone that Tim would trust to get him out of something like this, it was Jason.

“I’d hate to say it, but this doesn’t look very good. I’m honestly kind of surprised you haven’t passed out already. You’re definitely going to need surgery to fix this.”

“Jay.” Even to Tim’s own ears, his voice sounded like a breathy whine full of pain that would have been embarrassing if he were in any state to care. “It ‘urts.”

“Believe me, I can tell. You know I’ve got to move you. More of them are going to show up soon and we don’t want to be here when that happens.”

“I know.”

“Want me to knock you out? It might be better.”

“‘Kay.”

“When you wake up, you’re going to be pumped so full of drugs you’re not even going to remember you own name.”

“Be there?”

“Where else would I be? Ready?”

“Yes.”

Jason ran a hand through Tim’s sweaty hair once, then pulled his hand back so it was resting on his cheek again. If Tim could actually see his eyes instead of the lens of his domino, he was sure they’d be full of concern and regret for what he was about to do. An apologetic smile appeared on Jason’s face as he moved his hand from Tim’s cheek and balled it up into a fist. Tim somehow managed to coordinate one of hands enough that he grabbed a hold of Jason’s free hand and got a firm squeeze for his troubles right before everything went black.

* * *

 

It felt like Tim was floating when he woke from what had to be the deepest sleep he had in what could easily be years. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton and his eyes were incredibly heavy, but he pried them open all the same. The room was barely lit by a low light coming from a lamp in the corner of the room not far from his bed. Everything around him was unfamiliar, except for the person sitting in a chair pulled up to the side of Tim’s bed.

His legs were crossed on the bed, while his head was tipped over the back of the chair with his mouth hanging open obviously fast asleep. Even in the low light, Tim could tell there were bags under his eyes and his hair looked greasy, like it hadn’t been washed in days. With the white patch in his hair, it made him look a lot older than Tim had ever seen him look before. He didn’t look at all comfortable in the small plastic chair, but he clearly need the sleep whether he was comfortable or not.

The sound of a machine beeping pulled Tim’s attention away from the man sitting at his bedside and to the heart monitor on the other side. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a familiar panel of buttons that he knew included a button that would call a nurse to his room. With the way his body was turned, he would have to stretch his arm behind him to reach it and he wasn’t sure he had the coordination he needed to pull that off. The only other option he had left was to knock Jason’s feet off the bed and hope it was enough to wake the other man up. His need for water won out against his desire to let Jason get the sleep he obviously needed.

“Shit!” Jason sat up in the chair so fast he was nearly on his feet before he realized that Tim was watching him with a small smile on his face. “You’re finally awake. Took you long enough, Timbo. How do you feel?”

“Thirsty.”

“I’ll be right back. Don’t even think about moving.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The sound of Jason’s boots hitting the floor filled the room followed by the door clicking shut after him. Tim stared unseeingly at the wall in front of him for a few minutes, then cleared his head enough to try and figure out what he was doing in the hospital. His whole body felt completely numb so he couldn’t just concentrate on finding the pain to figure it out. The fact he was on his side seemed like the biggest clue, but he couldn’t feel anything on his side and his arm wouldn’t cooperate enough to reach behind him.

On his third attempt to reach back there, a hand grabbed his arm and put it back on the other side of his body. “What do you think you’re doing? You’re going to hurt yourself more.”

“Hurt what?”

“I'm not surprised you don’t remember. Your wings are pretty beaten up right now. Some guy got the slip on you and hit you from behind. You’ll be healing for months.”

“How bad?”

“Drink first.” Jason walked around the bed so he could hold a cup of water with a straw where Tim could easily drink from it. “Like I said, you’re going to be healing for months. Most of the bones in the middle of your wings were either broken or fractured. A few were completely shattered. You’ve got a lot of pins and screws in them. Getting through security at the airport is going to be hell for you now.”

“I have cases-”

“Not anymore. They’ve already been divided up. All you need to worry about it healing.”

“How awful did they look?”

“Your wings always look gorgeous.”

“Jason.”

A heavy sigh left Jason’s mouth and he sat back in his chair with a weary expression on his face. “It looked worse than anything I’ve ever seen before. You really have me worried. I barely touched them and you were screaming like a banshee. It’s going to be a long, hard recovery, but we’re here for you.”

“Just want to sleep.”

“Then go to sleep, Timmers.”

“You should go home. Shower. Sleep. Probably need to eat.”

“Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“Can’t.” Tim reached a hand out to try and run his hand through Jason’s greasy hair, but the other man was too far and he laced their fingers together instead. “Greasy hair and bags. Go home. Come back in the morning.”

“It’s three in the morning, but I’ll do whatever you want. I know how pissy you get when I don’t listen.”

“Go away.”

Jason leaned over so he could press a soft kiss to Tim’s forehead, then he stood up from the plastic chair. “I’ll be here as soon as visiting hours start. Get some rest.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Tim was nearly asleep again, when Jason pressed another kiss to his forehead with a heavy sigh. “You’ve got to be more careful out there. I can’t lose you. You’re the best thing in my life. I’d probably go crazy without you there to keep me straight. We’re going to get you through this together. It’s what we do best, Timbers. You and me.”

* * *

 

“Don’t push yourself too hard. You know what the doctor said.” A large hand grabbed Tim’s smaller one so he would have something to grip if the pain got to be too much. “I’m pretty sure you’ll go crazy if you end up in the hospital again.”

“It’s fine. I just have to take it slow.”

“Exactly and after this, I can brush out your feathers for you.”

“There’s still-”

“Bruising. I know, dollface. I’ll be extra careful. I’m sure you could use a grooming.”

“That does sound nice. First, I need to stretch them out.”

“You can do it. Just make sure you keep breathing.”

Tim nodded his head, then let out a long breath as he started to extend his wings out further than they had been in months. He could feel his stiff joints protesting at the movement and he immediately squeezed Jason’s hand when the first twinge of pain started. His breathing hitched after a sharp burst of pain ran along his right wing then down his spine. Tears threatened to fall down Tim’s face when the another burst of pain sparked right where his wing joints met his spine.

“Keep breathing. That’s it. How about you stay like this for a little while?”

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Tim got control of himself enough that he felt fairly confident he could speak without his voice breaking. “Okay. I can do that.”

“I know you can. You have no idea how good it is to see these beautiful feathers again. They’re even more beautiful than I remember.”

“They’re just black.”

“There’s red in there too. When the light hits the feathers just right.”

“Maybe a little, but they’re mostly black. Yours are much pretty to look at.”

“You’re completely ridiculous.” Dry lips pressed against Tim’s in a slow, drawn out kiss that left him feeling slightly breathless. “Your wings are just as beautiful as you are.”

“They’re broken. The doctors aren’t even sure they’ll be useful for much more than looking like fancy props anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter what the doctors’ think. You have a habit of exceeding people’s expectations. I’m sure your wings will be much more than fancy props and even if they don’t, they’ll still be perfect.”

“I just… They hurt so much all the time. At night, I wake up and it feels like I’m back there all over again. There’s so much pain and I don’t know if I can handle it. It hurts so bad, Jay.”

Muscular arms wrapped around Tim’s slim waist and bodily pulled him into Jason’s lap so he was now straddling the other man. He buried his head in Jason’s neck and slid his arms around until he could dig his fingers into Jason’s back. A heavy sob fell from his lips as tears started pouring down his face in thick rivets that made the t-shirt beneath his cheek damp. The feeling of silky wings wrapping around his body made him hold on even tighter to the solid body he was clutching.

What could have been hours later, Tim slowly let go of what had to be a bruising hold on Jason and moved to press his forehead against Jason’s. He felt the wings around him shift until they were higher up making a canopy over them that colored the light filtering in red. His hands moved to cup Jason’s face to keep him from trying to pull back before Tim was ready. Deft fingers started rubbing the bruised skin around Tim’s wings lightly enough that he didn’t feel any pain from it. It felt so nice that Tim let his eyes fall shut and the muscles in his back relaxed completely.

“Well would you look at that! There’s those pretty wings I missed so much. You’ll be flying in no time.”

“Will not.”

“Sooner than you think. How about you take a nap and I go out to get a few things that might help? Maybe a heating pad and some ice packs. I could also pick up some of those compression sleeves the doctor mentioned. I know you don’t want to take any of those heavy pain meds anymore, but I could get some over-the-counter stuff. Babs swears by hot bubble baths for when she’s in pain. I could get those bath salts or bombs or whatever.”

Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck so he could pull him into a fierce hug. “I love you so much. You’re so amazing. Thank you.”

“I hate seeing you in pain, Timmers. Anything I can do to make it better is worth it. I’d go to the ends of the earth if I needed to. Whatever will make you feel better.”

“Thank you. Getting all of it would probably be good, but stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course. Want me to carry you?”

“Please.”

Jason shifted his weight forward as he wedged his hands under Tim’s thighs and easily stood up with the added weight. The red cocoon around him disappeared and left Tim feeling much more vulnerable than he had been before. He missed the shield Jason’s large wings had provided him, but he knew the other man wouldn’t be able to walk if he kept them up like that. To make up for the loss, Tim let his hands fall further down Jason’s back until he could tangle them in the velvety feathers. The only indication Jason gave that the move had affected him was the slight tightening of his grip on Tim’s thighs.

To Tim’s surprise, Jason didn’t lie him down flat on his back like he normally would when he carried him to bed. Instead Jason sat down on the edge of the bed, then slowly lowered himself back so he was lying flat on his back. Tim barely had time to move his hands out of the way because of his surprise and he knew his eyes were owlishly wide when he looked at Jason. The other man simply chuckled in response before sliding out from under Tim and settled down on the bed with Tim’s arm around his waist.

“This will be easier on you and you can leave your wings all stretched out. Maybe I should buy you one of those special pillows while I’m out, too. They looked like they helped while you were in the hospital.”

“You’re already getting more than enough. I don’t need one of those pillows.”

“If it’ll make you more comfortable, then you need it.” Jason leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Tim’s mouth and started massaging Tim’s bruised skin again. “Go to sleep, dollface.”

“Fine, but I better not wake up and find our living room full of things I don’t need.”

“I make no promises. Now sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been my favorite one so far. I've never written a wingfic before, but it was a lot of fun. Just in case you were wonder, Jason's wings are dark red and each wing has a patch of white where they attach to his back. That's all for today so I'll see you all tomorrow and I hope you have a fantastic rest of your day. Don't forget you can leave any comments/questions in the comments below or on my Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter).


End file.
